A Big Surprise
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: you are smart enough to think about this suprise    TYL Hibari x reader
1. first round

A Big Surprise

i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm really sorry T^T i make hibari become a pervert *kneels down*

Hibari: *kills me* how dare you herbivore!

me: *dies*

* * *

><p>Evilly grins as I think about what I'm going to do. Each step very carefully planned out in my head.<p>

I pull out a dresser drawer. Rummaging around in it for the dark purple colored silk negligee. Chuckling in delight as I find it. Slipping it over my head. Letting it settle along my body and curves. I twist and turn my body, looking at myself in front of the mirror from various angles. Feeling the silky soft material swish and swirl along my skin. Turning at the waist, peeking over my shoulder, getting a look at the back of it. My back is entirely bare. The material of the negligee starts at the very top of the curve of my ass and it ends right below it.

I turn around to face the mirror. My nipples are hard and are protruding against the silky material. Swishes my hips and smiles as I watch the silky material skim along the top of my thighs. Watching it settle against my skin, as the silky dark shimmering material ends right below my pussy. Blushes as I realize there is just enough material to barely cover it,

Scans the room for the five silk scarves. Locates them and gathers them up.

I walk over to the chair. Turning it so the back is facing me and is pressed up against my stomach. Drapes the scarves over the back of it. Gathers up two of the scarves and bends d own positioning my legs against each back leg of the chair. I Tie and secure each ankle with the scarves to the corresponding leg of the chair.

I grab another scarf and wrap it around my left wrist, securing it. Then does the same to my right wrist. Grabs the final scarf, folding it lengthwise a few times, creating a blindfold. Lifts it and ties it around my head. Checks to make sure I cannot see.

Inhales a deep breath and bends over the back of the chair. Places my left wrist to the left front leg of the chair. Securely tying my wrist. Moves over to tie my right wrist and realizes I have forgotten something.

Twists my body halfway. Reaches behind me with my one untied arm. Gathers a handful of material within my fingers, and bunches the negligee in the small of my back, Shivers slightly as the cool air of the room wafts across my exposed bare rounded ass.

I lean back over the chair and secure my right wrist. I grab the loose end of the scarf and hold it between my teeth. Tying it around the leg of the chair. Tugs and pulls at each of the bindings. Ensuring they are nice and snug,

Inhales another breath and waits. My heart thumps away in my chest. Squirms as the back of the chair digs into my ribs.

; Tilts my head as I hear him slide the door open. Nibbles on my bottom lip as I wait. Smiles as I hear his quick intake of breath. I imagine his black eyes widen in delightful surprise at seeing me bent over the chair. I know his lips would then curl into a slight smirk as he realizes I am tied to it. His smirk turning into a sneer as he realizes I'm helpless and at his complete mercy.

I can hear the lust in his voice as he speaks. "Herbivore…." His last word is drawn out as he surveys the situation. My flesh warms. I would bet he has slowly rimmed his lips with his tongue during this time.

I softly whimper as I feel his hand glide across the curve of my ass cheek. I shift my feet. Lifting up onto the balls of my feet, pushing my rounded cheeks up against the palm of his hand. Blushes as I hear him speak again while smirking.

"What do we have here? Seems someone has left me a present."

Turns my head and tosses it as I try to get the hair out of my face. My heart thuds harder and faster in my chest. The pounding is extremely loud in my ears. The back of the chair digging even more into my ribs and chest as my breathing gets heavier and increases. I remain quiet and wait.

Jumps and yelps at the unexpected smack on my left cheek. My skin instantly warms where he just smacked me. Blushes more at hearing his words.

"you think you can seduce me with this body of your,herbivore?".

I still remain quiet as my head swarms with lots of snitty snotty smart-assed retorts. Instead, I very quietly chuckle under my breath.

I softly moan and arch my back. Pushing my ass out even a bit further as his hand slides under me and his fingers graze across my wet bare slit. I tug at the tied restraints. Dropping my head back down. Exhaling a frustrated breath.

His large rough hand rubs back and forth over my damp slick bare pussy. Full aware he's teasing me.

I respond with a soft muffled moan. I wiggling and squirming as his hand and fingers continue to teases back and forth over my wet slit,

His warm breath wafts against my ear as he speaks. " I'll fuck you really hard"

I giggle at his words. My reply is short and quick. "Yeah, like I've never heard that one before." I even rolls my eyes, not that he can see them. I hear his deep chuckle at my cheeky retort. I knowing at some point I'll pay for it.

My words are immediately followed by a loud groan as his fingers slides up my wet slit.

His thick fingers part the slick puffy lips. His middle finger rimming and teasing my warm wet entrance, He then slides his now wet coated fingers up to my already hard aching clit.

I whimper the instant he makes contact. My body shudders. I bite down on the inner cheek of my mouth and, dropping my head again.

His finger circles over it, applying more pressure with each pass.

My pussy clenches with each circle of his finger.

The slight scrapings of the chair are heard as I squirm and shift under his ministrations. A futile attempt as I try and move my legs further apart.

I groan again. My breath catches in my throat as he continues to rub my throbbing hard clit. I'm clenching and unclenching my hands.

His hand slips under my negligee. His fingers close around my pert nipple and pinch it.

"Oh god!" I utter.

I moan loudly as he tugs then twists the rock hard nipple. I yelp and jump as he smacks the other bare cheek. Purposely clenches my cunt. A bit of warm liquid dribbles down along my right inner thigh. I cry out as he slaps my wet cunt.

I hear the rasp of his zipper and then the rustling of his clothing being shed. I suck in a quick breath and hold it. Squirms in my spot as my cunt clenches a few times. I emit a soft moan as I feel him behind me.

He drags the swollen tip of his member up my bare wet slit.

I stand up on my tiptoes and wiggle my ass. Trying to press and push back against his member, wanting to feel more of it against me. I whimper as his fingers continue to tease my nipple. Muttering a soft throaty moan each time he twists the hard nub.

He begins to slide his shaft back and forth through my wet slit. "Fuck, herbivore...you feel so fucking good."

I can picture his hard member splitting the slick wet bare folds of skin. The juices from my cunt coat and cover his member, making it shiny and slick. I inwardly groan at the thought. I clutch onto the legs of the chair with my hands.

I push up onto the balls of my feet exposing more of my wet slit to him. This action indicating to him how badly I want his member in my aching dripping cunt. How badly I crave for him to fuck me so badly as this point.

He positions his hard member at my entrance. He expels one long moan as he pushes it inside my warm tight wet cavern.

I groan as his member enters my pussy. The smooth silky walls squeeze and clench around his member. My entire body shudders as he impales me with his member. My grip tightens on the legs of the chair.

He begins to move his hips back and forth. His well-lubed member slides easily and effortlessly in and out of my cunt.

I moan and gasp and shiver with each of his thrusts. I can feel every veined inch of his hard shaft as it slowly pushes in and then pulls out to the tip. My cunt muscles spasm and ripple around his member. My cunt clamps down tight each time he tugs on my nipple. My warm pussy juices are drizzling down my inner thighs.

He extends my nipple, pinches it, and then releases it suddenly.

I whimper in response.

He places his hands upon my hips; His fingers dig into my heated flesh. His thighs smack against my bare ass with each thrust.

I tighten my hold on the legs of the chair as he starts to fuck me harder and faster.

The aroma of my sex fills the room. My cunt becomes wetter at hearing his lust filled moan.

I am well aware my inner muscles are rippling around his shaft. Contracting each and every time he pushes his member into me. The chair rocks a bit underneath me as he thrusts. I close my eyes and murmur through pants of breath, "I'm gonna cum." I am barely able to hold out at this point, but know I can't till he allows me. I struggle and am trying desperately not to spiral over that edge

He growls out between clenched teeth, "Not yet herbivore. You don't get off that easily,this is your punishment"..

I groan and whimper in exasperation at hearing his answer, I furrow my brow and concentrates harder on not cumming, but I can feels my control and resolve slipping. My entire body is wracked with need. I readjust my grip on the legs of the chair. I bite down even harder on my lower lip. I am determined not to cum, even though I want to badly.

He decides to change the pace. He teasingly pulls out till just the tip remains inside my quivering cunt. He slowly pushes his member back in. He grinds up against my backside.

My whimpers are mixing with my groans as he slowly fucks me. This change is just keeping me teetering right there on that edge. I am aware this is exactly where he wants me. I realize I'm completely helpless and at his utter mercy.

The chair along with myself is being tilted and lifted off the floor with each thrust of his member into my cunt. The back of the chair is being pressed tightly under my tits.

His slow fucking is driving me insane.

I start to beg and plead.

He taunts me. "beg me herbivore...beg me to let you cum...but keep in mind, even after you cum, I'm still not done with you, not by a long shot." He continues to slowly thrust into my dripping cunt. His member completely fills my pussy. Its thick girth is stretching it. He buries the smooth head deeply and holds it there for a few seconds.

I groan each time he slowly pulls out and gasp each time he pushes in. I mutter and murmur "Please...oh god...please," between the groans and moans.

His grip tightens on my hips. His member begins to slam faster and harder into my wet sopping hot cunt. It clenches around his hard member like a vise as he slams into me. He slides his hand from my hip over to my clit and he starts to rub it.

I groan, wiggle and squirm. My whimpering gets louder as his finger applies more pressure and he circles it faster upon my clit. I'm now gasping for breath.

He's thrusting in hard. His hips pump at a rapid pace. Slamming his hard member in my cunt deeply.

The chair is tipping even further forward with the forceful thrusting.

I am constantly moaning now. My body is squirming against his as he pinches and twists my aching hard clit. I can feels his balls nestle against my dripping slit as he lewdly grinds up against my backside. My cunt is dripping wet. I barely hear his question as my mind is swirling.

"Please what,herbivore?" he smirks.

I whisper through ragged raspy breaths, "Please let me cum."

He instant evil chuckle fills my ears at my request. His deeply embedded member twitches inside me. "C'mon on herbivore. Even I know you can beg better than that." He pulls his member out slightly then thrusts it quickly back in. "Or at least you better." He chuckles again.

I don't find this situation at all funny. I clench my teeth in frustration. I quickly forget my anger as he grinds himself against me. I press and push back against him. I whimper as in doing so just sinks his hard member in farther, and I almost lose my composure at this point.

The urge builds. Juices pool and form in my cunt. They surround his member.

I hear the "Least you better" part. I turn and spat out at him, "I'd better? Oh, you would just love me to beg you. Have me plead and lose all self-control and composure. You'd want me to whimper and whine like some silly wimpy slut, wouldn't you?"

I gasp as he grips a handful of my hair and tugs on it.

I become even more defiant. "Well I won't! So there!"

His fingers tighten in my tousled auburn locks. He pulls harder on them. His other fingers grip my tight little bud. They twist it cruelly. He presses his body weight press against me as he leans over me.

I wince and whimper as he tightens his grip in my locks. I feel him grinding himself harder against my ass. His hard thick member twitches in my quivering spasming cunt. I utter another gasp as he twists my clit sending an electrical jolt through me. My body shudders and quivers. I turn my head as his lips hover near mine.

His words coming out in a hiss as he speaks. "You can...and you will,herbivore..you will.." he says forcefully. "It seems you have no choice. Where can you go? What can you do about it? And I know you want and need to cum."

I listen to him speak. My resolve starts to waiver and break. I realize he is right and that I am stuck. I sigh. The want, the craving, the need, the desire to cum is just too overpowering at this point.

He presses his lips to mine in a hard kiss. Thrusting his tongue briefly between my lips. He murmurs against them, "Now beg me like you mean it,herbivore"

Any ideas or thoughts of fighting with him anymore dissipate once he presses his lips roughly to mine. I quickly part my lips. Sliding my tongue into his mouth. Swirling it over his. Knowing I've now lost. I've given in completely.

The heady kiss ends.

A small bead of sweat trickles down the valley of my breasts.

I nods and takes a deep breath. I rim my lips with my tongue before speaking. I make sure I say my words loudly enough for him to hear. "Please...please...kyouya...let me cum...I want...need to cum. Let me gush all over that luscious member of yours."

I can hear the smirk in his voice as he replies. "That's much better...so much better,herbivore" He kisses me again.

I am barely able to breath at this point I very briefly smile at hearing his words. I go to utter a grateful and very thankful "Thank god."

It gets cut off as he starts to fuck me harder, faster and deeper. I instead gasp out loud. I groan. My entire body tenses up. My cunt shudders and then explodes. Gushes of warm creamy liquid are spurting from my cunt and flooding out. It's pouring down my inner thighs.

I continue to spurt and gush as I gasp for breath. My legs shake and quiver as the orgasm rips through me. It so intense I feel like I'm going to pass out.

" Yes herbivore. Cum for me. Cum nice and hard. " He continues to ram his hard member into my spasming gushing cunt over and over again.

My inner thighs are completely wet and soaked. They are covered in my cum. My cunt continuing to spasm, ripple, grip, clench and squeeze around his embedded member. I whimper and whine when he pulls out. Another huge gush of hot liquid floods out of my still quivering pussy. It feels so empty now.

The warm sticky thick liquid runs down the entire length of both my legs. I slump against the chair.

He smacks my ass and I jump. He moves away from me.

The cold air of the room drifts across my very warm, very flushed skin. I shiver,

He places his fingers on my chin and lifts it.

The blindfold slips a bit, but not enough for me to see yet. "Are you all tired out now?" he asks while smirking evily.

I shake my head no in answer because I am unable to muster the energy to speak.

"good. Because I have other plans for my restrained helpless little herbivore doll."

To Be Continued….


	2. second round

second round is up ~

* * *

><p>I rim my dry lips with my tongue and part them to inquire "What kind of plans?" I gurgle as he thrusts his member fully into my mouth. The immediate taste of my cum filling it. The smell of my sex filters into my nostrils as I breathe in through them.<p>

"Suck and lick my member. Make me hard again. Clean it completely off herbivore"

I softly moan. Nodding my head in response. I quickly and eagerly begin to flick and swirl my tongue along the length of his member. Cleaning it off. I groan as he begins to fuck my mouth. My cunt clenching each and every time he thrusts inwards.

The tip of his member slips into the back of my throat.

Tears forming in my eyes as he shoves the entire length into my throat.

My tongue laps along the veined hardness.

He pulls it out with a loud pop. Dropping his hand from my chin. He pats me on the top of my head and smirking as he asked" do you want me to fuck you so badly herbivore?"

I swallow very slowly and lick my lips. I nod in response to his comment, then drop it back down as he releases my chin.

I scrunch up my face and ponder what he has in mind. I think "How dumb I was to put myself in this position." I desperately tug at the bindings. I sigh as I realize I did too well of a job of tying myself to the chair; since even after all of this, there's still no give. Nothing has loosened at all.

I gasp out loud. Pushing myself against the back of the chair as he roughly shoves two of his fingers quickly into my still quivering cunt.

He wiggles them. "Like that?" I hear him ask as he swiftly pulls them back out.

I whimpers and sighs as he pull his fingers out of my cunt as fast as he shoved them in. I wiggle my ass. Shifting back and forth on my bare feet.

He places his right hand on my ass, He pulling on the fleshy globe, exposing my tight puckered hole.

I stop squirming and inhale in a deep breath. I hold it. I know what to expect now. I wait.

His fingers rim and rub against my tight puckered hole.

I arch the small of my back. Pushing my ass back and pressing it against his probing fingers. I want his fingers in my ass. I moan out the held breath as I feel his finger press against the tight opening. I squirm and wiggle.

I feel the tip of his finger slide into my ass. I wriggle and squirm even more as he adds another finger and presses them in deeper. I sigh and moan in pure contentment as he begins to fuck my ass with two of his fingers.

They go a bit deeper each time he pushes them in.

I exhale a breath and purposely relax my tight muscles as they hit that initial ring of resistance. I purr in pure contentment as he starts to pump them back and forth.

His thick digits stretch the tight hole.

I then groan loudly. Lifting myself back up onto my toes as he slides his hard member back into my cunt. It instantly clamps around his member.

He holds it deep in my still sopping hot cunt.

I moan in pure ecstasy as he begins to slowly fuck my cunt with his member and fuck my ass with his fingers. I am quickly building up to another orgasm.

I thrusts back hard and grinds my ass against him as he increase his pace.

The sensation of having both of my holes completely filled, of being fucked like this, just shoots me straight over the edge.

I quivers and shakes viciously as the orgasm builds. I open my lips to ask for permission to cum. My pussy and my ass clamp down tightly on his fingers and his member at the very same time. I cum hard and violently,

My entire body continues to shake and quiver. My cunt explodes over and over again. I am just lost in the moment. A constant river of cum floods and gushes from my quivering spastic cunt. It runs down my legs. Pooling onto the floor. Forming a puddle. I whimper and slump over the chair as he pulls his member and fingers out of my ass and pussy.

I go to protest and then gasps as he positions his wet coated slick member at my ass. I pull in a breath. I expel it slowly as he slides it in my tight hole.

It hits that first ring of resistance. He waits as I take another breath and relax my muscles.

He pushes his thick hard member past the tight ring. He moans as his member sinks into my tight ass.

I sigh as the entire length of his member slides all the way into my ass. I can feel it swell, throb and twitch. The girth stretching my ass more than his fingers had previously.

"You've cum enough today. Now it's my turn herbivore."

Another wave builds within my gut. I hiss between clenched teeth and he softly grunts. Pushing his hips forward. Making sure he sinks the entire length of his hard shaft deep into my ass. He places his hands back upon my hips. He grips them tightly. His fingers dig into my skin. He pulls me to him as he starts to fuck my ass. The entire length of his hard member slides in and out of my tight entrance.

I beg and plead for him to go faster. To fuck me harder. I so wanting for him to cum. Feel his hot sperm jet deep in my ass. I pushes my ass back and up each time he thrusts in. I wiggle it as he pulls out. I hear him chair starts to rock back and forth as he fucks me.

I absolutely love the animal wild way he is now fucking me. Taking what is his. Doing what he wants. Knowing he knows this is exactly what I love and want, even need so badly from him.

I urge him on through pants of breath. I whimper and cry out as he grabs a fistful of my hair tugs me up by it. The small of my back arches.

His rock hard thick member drives deeper into my ass. His member thickens, swells and throbs in my tight passage.

I keeps urging him to cum. I whisper through pants of breath, "You could always pull out and come all over me too."

"I might just do that," he growls out.

I grunt, moan, and groan continuously as he fucks me harder and faster.

His member slams in deeper and harder. Each thrust sinking his entire length into my tight ass.

My muscles clench around it.

His balls slap against my cunt with each thrust

My cunt is still dripping. My body quakes and quivers. Sweat is running down my body. I lift my head and screams out his name as I feel his member erupt deep in my ass. I whimper and slump over the chair as he pulls out. The warm thick sticky liquid dribbles out of my ass.

The rest of his cum splatters across my ass as his member empties. I yelp as he smacks each of my ass cheeks. I close my eyes. My body swoons as it gives out.

He moves to the front of my body and loosens the blindfold.

I blink as he removes it. My eyes adjust to the light of the room. I open them fully and softly groan as I see him standing in front of me.

His member is still dripping with his cum. the shaft is shiny and covered in mine. I glance up at he as he lifts my chin. I closing my eyes as he leans down to place a kiss upon my lips. I softly kiss him back. I rim my lips. I am still out of breath. I smiles as I watches him start to untie the scarves one by one.

He moves behind me. Places his hands upon my waist. Pulling on me.

I stand up and stretch. I lose my balance and falls against him.

He turns me in his arms.

I grin up at him all sheepishly. "I'm all worn out."

He laughs out loud. "I wonder why?" he smirks.

He then hugs me tightly .

I scrunch it up. I snuggle up against he as he scoops me up.

He settles me onto the bed. Hugging me to him before he tucks me in. placing a kiss upon my bare neck. He softly whispers "Mine." He kisses me again on the lips. "Now go to sleep. You are going to need your rest,herbivore" He smirk as I drift off to sleep. A huge smile upon my face.


End file.
